Love Again
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: Teehee


_A/N: So this, kids, is what happens when you give CookiesNCreamNess a prompt and half an hour. That's half an hour of my life I'll never get back. Anyway, I'm sure you can tell this isn't a well-thought-out, serious attempt at a one-shot. It's a lil something that I'm posting for the memories. I would say I'm ashamed of how poorly executed my ideas are, but I haven't even looked over it so even I myself don't know how bad it is. Anyway, enough of my rambling now. Please attempt to enjoy this:_

* * *

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't April. I just wanted to tell you this ribbon's going to be mine for sure," said a teenage boy with unique features. He gave his infamous flick of chartreuse hair, emerald eyes shining in amusement._

 _I snorted. "As if, grasshead! Me and Beautifly have been training really hard together and we're going to be the ones winning this contest," I exclaimed with my voice raised, anger seething through me. My eye twitched. "And my name's May, for the last time!"_

* * *

 _I sat on the bench sobbing, completely bawling my eyes out. All my hard work turned out to be in vain. And worst of all, the person who beat me was my long-time rival, Drew Hayden. The thought of him up on that stage claiming his ribbon set forward another flood of tears._

 _In the midst of my tears, a blurry patch of red appeared in front of me. I wiped my eyes quickly to see what it was._

 _A rose._

 _It was a red rose held by Drew._

 _"What is this?" I asked in surprise, avoiding eye contact with him. I didn't want him to see me in such a state,_

 _Drew flicked his hair. "It's a rose, of course. Don't tell me you've never seen one before," he said with a teasing tone. He held it out to me, waiting for me to take it._

 _I stared at it. "Why are you giving this to me?" I asked, my heart speeding up at the thought._

 _"It's for your Beautifly. Despite it's trainer, it performed beautifully," he replied._

 _I stared in amusement, then I giggled. How could this idiot make me feel so good while insulting me?_

* * *

 _"So..." I said awkwardly, keeping my gaze on the ground as I kicked at the gravel. "I guess this is goodbye?" Sadness flowed through every region of my being._

 _Drew smiled at me for the first time. It was a genuine smile, not a smirk. "Yeah, I guess so."_

 _I frowned. Even though he was rude and arrogant almost all the time, I knew I valued him greatly. He was the one who pushed me to do my best - pushed me to reach my potential._

 _"Unless... we travel through Johto together?" he offered, looking a bit tense and almost shy._

 _Yes. Yes. A million times yes. My answer was definitive, and it felt almost as if he proposed. "Alright, grasshead," I said with a smile, my heart thumping hard against my chest._

* * *

But good things always came to an end. He passed away. He passed away on this very day twelve years ago.

My emotions swarmed through my mind at the remembrance of these memories. It made me so happy, to have loved someone like this before; but it also made me deeply sad, knowing everything is in vain.

My days passed quickly. Everything I did was a blur. I had no more happy memories. _But it's okay, because every day that passes brings me closer to seeing you in heaven..._

* * *

 _Extra:_

A loud noise reverberated throughout the house. It was the sound of crying. "May!" my lovely husband called. "Your son's crying again!"

I huffed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Ash Ketchum! How come he's suddenly mine when he cries?" I complained. "He's yours too." I crossed my arms.

Ash placed down his phone and walked over to me, hugging me from behind. He placed his hands around my waist, which was a familiar and comforting feeling. "But sweetie... There's no-one he'd rather see than his mother. It'll stop his tears immediately," he said affectionately.

I shook my head. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not working! I always comfort him, it's your turn now," I said stubbornly.

Ash exhaled deeply. "Fine, but only because I love you."

I flashed him an endearing smile. "I love you too."

He walked away, up the stairs to our baby's room. I smiled at where I was in life, with a lovely husband and a newborn baby. I gazed out the window and up at the clouds.

 _Drew... I've finally found someone who can make me happy again. He's not a replacement, but someone else who loves me like you did. I hope heaven's been treating you well. I miss you..._

* * *

 _A/N: Being the incredibly skilled individual I am, I managed to scroll through that without reading a single word of this trash. Please leave a review because comments make me happy and you guys want me to be happy, right...?_

 _Here is my tribute to this place I treasured a lot in my heart years ago. :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
